The summoner and the swordsman prologe
by pph
Summary: AU One dicision could change everything
1. Chapter 1 sad endings

The summoner and the swordsman.

Disclamer i do not own tales of Symphonia.

Chapter 1 Sad endings

A soft breeze is blowing over the ocean as a small boat is drifting on the waves.

As the boat gently hits the shore of an island the small girl inside it slowly gets up.

With glasedover eyes the girl gets out of the boat and walks up the shore al the while she is hugging three cards close to her chest.

The sky is clear as a full moon shines down on the strange rock formations that decorate the island this peaceful setting is a big contrast with the chaos flowing trough the mind of the young girl as she leans against one of the stone pillars.

_Bright flashes of light reduce the people around her to shadows as the sound of roaring thunder beats down on her eardrums._

The girls legs give out beneath her as she drops down against the stone and hugs her legs against her chest.

_Pieces of the wall come crashing down as it was struck by lighting only seconds ago the screams of the few that cant dodge the falling _**_debris_**_ are drowned out by the sound of thunder as the others raise their weapons to the center of the room._

The girl starts shaking as tears start dropping down her cheeks.

_More than half of the people are thrown back instantly as the purple entity unleashes its power the rest appears heavily wounded._

_The girl shivers in fear as the red and yellow eyes meet her brown ones for a second and the creature fires a bolt of electricity straight at her._

Why, why" the girl mumbles to herself still shaking "Why did it have to be him?" she says as she bursts out in tears again.

_She had always found it funny the way his face wrinkled as he smiled at her but this time all she could do was look in shock as the old man stood firm shielding the girl from the onslaught of electrical energy "__**Grandpa No!"**__._

The girls sobbing is interrupted as the markings on the stones around her begin to glow a bright blue color frightened she looks around in surprise and does not notice the full moons light concentrating on the center of the stone circle.

_The battle has ended the few still standing are tending to the wounded some are rushing to the body of the man lying in front of the girl shaking him and saying "Chief Chief wake up" with all this happening the girl is just sitting there until one of the man turns towards her and whispers "What have you done?" At those words the girl starts running_

The girl yelps in surprise as the ground in front of her gives away into a bright spectrum of colors still concentrating on the center of the rock formation the colors seem to settle into a small swirling circle.

Fascinated the girl sticks her hand into the circle only to pull it back when she feels a pulling sensation she realizes the circle is some sort of portal but whereto?.

Looking back for a second the girl makes a decision and jumps into the portal as the world around her dissolves her last thought is "Wherever this leads at least I won't hurt the village anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Discussions in the middle

Chapter 2 Discussions in the middle

The man closes his eyes as he stands by the railing of his ship and lets the soft sea breeze cherish his face its moments like this that drove him to become a sailor in the first place.

The sailors thoughts are interrupted as a gruff but gentle voice speaks to him "Good day captain mind if I join je" The captain turns around to look at the newcomer the man is short hardly reaching up to the captains shoulders which is not uncommon for a dwarf. The hair on his head is standing up in many short spikes and he has a long brown beard. His clothes consist of a blue sleeveless vest with a white shirt underneath, held together with a cord. He has green baggy trousers with a matching brown belt and wears strong leather boots and long workers gloves.

The captain smiles and says "Not at all my friend I could use some company"

At these words the dwarf walks up to the railing and for a few moments the two man stand silently besides each other looking out over the ocean then the captain speaks.

"So how is our little stowaway doing?" "The girl is doing better but she still cant remember where she is from" The dwarf responds "I think something terrible has happened to her and now she is repressing the memories"

The captain looks at his companion and says "So you don't think she is faking it just to stay onboard?" The dwarf shakes his head and answers "No not with that look in her eyes every time I ask about her past"

A troubled expression appears on the captain's face at those words "Its only been a few days since we found her in the cargo haul but who knows how long that kid has been hiding out on my ship" the captain sighs "She could have snuck aboard in Luin or Izoold or perhaps even Palmacosta there is just no way of telling"

His dwarf companion chuckles a bit at the captain's antics before taking on a serious expression and saying "Even if we could find where she is from returning her might not be the best idea I mean we don't know what happened to make her wind up here for all we know she could have escaped from a human ranch"

At his companions words the captain turns to his friend and says "You have a point but what am I supposed to do then?.

With all the monsters and pirates roaming the seas my ship is not a safe place for a seven year old girl so I have no other choice unless…" "Unless what?" the dwarf asks.

"Well perhaps she could come to live with you?" At his friends wide-eyed stare the captain continues "Look you are the only one she is willing to talk to so far and you have much more experience with raising children.

Besides is helping others not a part of your code of honor?"

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." The dwarf says calming down.

"Yes I know and your right it would be a lot safer for her to live in Iselia at least until we find out some more about where she is from"

"Thank you Dirk if I find out anything on my travels I will let you know as soon as possible" The captain tells the dwarf as the later starts to walk towards the guest quarters, the ship will be making port soon and they need to get ready.

**I am not sure when i wil have the third chapter ready in the meantime please review.**


End file.
